iWonderwall
by PurpleFlower17
Summary: "Go away. I'm busy." Sam spoke above the music and faced behind her to come across Freddie's brown eyes, that she has been dreading to see. One-Shot.


**A/N- Long time. I know, I know. Anyways, so I wrote this short story for my book but thought it would be interesting to switch the names to Sam and Freddie and all the people from the iCarly cast. **

**Anyway, Sam's working at a ranch for the summer to get money for college. Brad and Sam dated but Freddie confessed that he loved Sam. Carly and Gibby are leaving for College. **

_One, two, three_ Sam flung the bale of hay into the barn. She cursed under her breath hating how she has to do this alone. The only thing heard was the radio blasting in the barn playing on some station that played every kind of genre of music. It was on full volume and so loud you could hear it a mile away. Right now a Rihanna song was playing. Sam liked it loud. It helped her shutting out her thoughts.

_One, two, three. _Bailing hay is tough work. It's even tougher when you have to do it by yourself. _Wendy wasn't in sight, Brad was off to the airport, Carly and Gibby are packing, and Fred…_ she couldn't finish to think of the selfish hob knocker's name right now.

It's been about three months since Sam has talked more than eight words to Freddie. It's been three months since she has felt an emotion other than grief, anger, sadness, and confusion. Gray clouds started to form around and Sam needed to place the hay in the barn before it started to rain so the hay doesn't cause fire.

_Maybe because I'm in love you with Sam. _He said it so calmly. He was uncomfortable, nervous, but most of all frighten. Was it because Brad was there? Because he thought Sam would have laughed at him? Why was he so scared?

It's been three months since Sam has had something different in her mind then these questions. The whole situation repeated in her head.

_Brad._

He was the other thing that Sam couldn't get out of her head. She liked him so much. Why'd she let him go over some selfish chizzy person? She was happy though that Wendy and him were finding comfort in each other. At least the two greatest people ever had someone to mourn with. Each other.

Thunder made Sam almost have a heart attack. She had only three more bay hails till she was done. The air felt so good though on Sam's skin. She had on her brown tank top, blue jeans tucked in her favorite orange cowboy boots, and her big rodeo belt buckle.

_Screw guys._ She thought. That line has been repeated out loud and inwardly more than any other line for three months now. The party song quickly transferred into Oasis's song Wonderwall. Sam was gonna go over and change the station– she didn't want to listen to a love song. Not ever again. But she knew she had to get the hay bales in before it rain. She already felt a couple of drops.

_One, two, thr-_

"Hey."

The voice startled her. Sam dropped the hay bale and squeezed her eyes. She knew that voice all too well.

"Go away. I'm busy." Sam spoke above the music and faced behind her to come across Freddie's brown eyes that she has been dreading to see. Freddie stood there with his hands tuck in his pockets, wearing a green-blue plaid button up polo.

"Sam…" Freddie had to speak up.

Sam gritted her teeth. More rain drops came down, a little bit faster.

"I need to get this done before it rains, Freddie."

_One, two, three._ Only two more left.

"We-we need to talk Sam." Freddie walked a little closer. They both had to speak so loud over the music. Sam ignored him and grabbed the next bale.

_One, two, three._

"There's nothing to say," Sam walked in the barn to quickly place all the bails on top of each other.

"There's a lot to say." Freddie whispered. Sam stopped and looked over at Freddie standing outside of the barn door, hands still in pockets. If it wasn't for the radio and the slight thunder or rain outside, it would have been complete silence.

Sam went passed him and almost dropped on the floor when she caught a whiff of the sweet mint on Freddie. She hasn't smelt it in months.

_One, two, thr-_

"You can't just ignore me Sam!" Freddie yelled. Sam stared at the hay. She lifted it up again, _one, two, three._ Finally all were in. Instead of putting that one in order with the rest she closed the barn door. She forgot to turn off the radio and could still hear it clearly, but didn't go back to shut it off. She needed to get out of there.

Rain was now getting heavier.

"I need to go," Sam mumbled passing Freddie. She was halfway to the farm house when Freddie called out, "I'm sorry."

She stopped. Sam turned on her heels at him and stayed there.

Freddie carried on, "I'm sorry I-I ruined you and Brad."

Thunder made its noise, like it was a sign from God telling Sam to respond. She did.

"If you're sorry, why did you do it? Huh? Why did you have to be so selfish?" Sam screeched. Freddie walked a few steps but stopped knowing not to get too close yet.

"I wasn't being selfish." He said calmly. _How can he be so calm?_

"You weren't being selfish?" Sam repeated not believing what he said. "You ruined my relationship! By telling a lie!"

Freddie got mad this time and stomped in front of Sam, "I didn't lie!" He yelled. Sam let out a laugh like she couldn't believe him.

"You don't love me Freddie. You don't love any girl except Carly. You always have ever since you laid your eyes on the brunette beauty. Even _if_ you did, why would you wait? Why did you have to wait till I was in a happy relationship?"

"'Cause I was scared."

Sam shook her head not believing what he was saying. "You're full of chiz." She started to walk away when the rain started to pour now. It was like some twisted messed up love tale. One Sam didn't want to be a part of.

"I was scared 'cause, for the first time, I had strong feelings for a girl." Sam stopped in her place.

"I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be in a relationship with you. I wanted to hold your hand, kiss you, hug you, and be there for you. I wanted a real relationship with you. And it scared me because I never felt that way before. For somebody. Carly you could say puppy love. At the most."

Sam turned around, her mascara was dripping on her face. She looked like a raccoon but yet, she didn't care one bit. "If you felt that way, why'd you always wait on Carly's hand and foot Freddie? You dated her remember?" Sam's voice cracked.

"I-I didn't want to believe I was in love with my best friend who hated me." Freddie stuttered but never looked away from Sam. Sam thanked for the rain.

It was hiding her tears.

"You caused hell for me Freddie," Sam whispered. "You chose my best friend over me every single day. You danced with her that one night and looked happy."

"Rate when I did that Sam, after her and I dated all I had was a brotherly feeling towards her."

Sam was breathing hard. Her heart was going a million miles per hour. _This can't be happening._

"You wanna know something Sam?" Freddie went on. "I came here today cause while everyone else was doing their own thing, Brad leaving, Carly and Gibby both leaving, we were on our own. It gave me time to think about everything, and you wanna know what? You love me back."

Sam glared and lighting striked. "You don't know anything Freddie."

Freddie glared back, "You just don't like me back, oh no. You _love_ me back. And that scares you as it scares me that I love you back."

Sam was not mad or angry. No, she was furious. She stomped over to Freddie soaked from the rain. They both were.

"That is totally chiz. We both know I don't believe in love."

"Now _that_ is chiz. You're just in denial like I _was_. You're scared. You're scared that someone broke down your walls and you didn't even know it. You're scared that someone causes you to go numb by just smelling them, to go crazy when you're by them, to feel this spark with one touch. When you look in their eyes, your heart skips a beat. When you walk next to them, you're heart feels like it's gonna come out of your chest, and for a second you believe that it will. You feel that with me, and I feel that with you."

Sam was speechless. Her mouth was just a tad open and if it wasn't raining, you could see the tears running down her face.

"I… I don't love you Freddie."

Freddie didn't miss a beat of what he asked next, it was like he knew she was gonna say that. "If you don't love me, then why did you break up with Brad, ignore me, and cry?"

Sam almost slapped him in the face, "You're so full of yourself."

"Answer the question Sam."

"Bye Freddie." Sam started to walk away but Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They haven't been this close in what seems like forever.

"Answer the question."

Sam was heaving now, "I-I broke up with Brad… because he didn't deserve this. He needs someone that doesn't have this drama. I cried cause… I'd lost a good boyfriend. I ignored you because you're an ignorant selfish jerk." Sam stood her ground. She wasn't gonna let Freddie get to her.

"We both know, two of the three are lies." Freddie whispered. "Remember a while back you told me to chase the girl I wanted? Well I'm chasing her, and by damn it I'm gonna catch her."

Sam dropped her eyes to the ground. "I'm going." She pulled her arm away from Freddie and started to walk to her pickup. She got her keys in the door when Freddie called out.

"Stop building walls up. Stop telling yourself you don't believe in love. Stop trying to pull away. Stop trying to make sure you're not happy. Just stop it Sam."

Sam stood there for a second looking at him. She then threw down her keys and stomped over to Freddie and slapped him square in the face. "You are the reason why I'm so messed up." Sam whispered.

Freddie stood there breathing hard, his eyes soft. Sam started to walk back to her pickup. She was three fourths there when all of a sudden a hand caught her wrist and twirled her around.

"I made you walk away," Freddie looked straight into her eyes, "I made you have a chizzy ending," Freddie placed his hand on Sam's cheek cradling it, "I made you confused, angry, and depressed," he came closer to her. Sam's heart was about to come out of her chest. Both of their hearts where. "But even if you don't, I know if I let you get away again, you're still gonna feel the same emotions we both been feeling for the past three months."

Sam didn't pull away.

Freddie's voice was getting shaky, "I've known you for eleven years, liked you for four, and loved you for eighteen." Sam was shaking not able to pull her eyes away from Freddie's.

"All I'm trying to say is Sam…" Freddie brought his mouth to her ear, "I'm in love with you." And with that moved his mouth to hers. Fireworks? Explosions? Butterflies?

No.

It was so much more. When they kissed it was like their hearts had an electric shock. Their bodies became numb and both could only hear both hearts. Beating slow and fast all at the same time.

Freddie let go of Sam's wrist and place his hands around her waist while Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute or maybe two they both moved their heads a part.

Sam was still shaking and trembling, "You made this like a fricken' cliché romance thing in the rain." Her voice was shaky and cracked. Freddie smiled brought her closer as much as he can. "Because every badass deep down wants a fairytale ending."

"Shut up." Sam laughed. She set her chin on Freddie's shoulder. Even though it was pouring rain, Sam was still able to smell his sweet mint cologne.

They could still hear the song in the background off in the distance it was that loud.

"Huh." Sam sighed.

"What?" Freddie asked closing his eyes and embracing this moment.

"After all, you're my wonderwall."

"Okay now you're making it cliché and cheesy." Freddie laughed. Sam placed her head in Freddie's neck, "No, it's not cliché just yet; I have to say one last thing."

"And what's that Miss Puckett?"

"I love you… I've always had."

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Please read and review!**


End file.
